


Mistakes

by IngridAnne24



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Jetra - Freeform, subtle jane/petra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: Jane and Petra have a talk about their respective relationship problems. Post 5x01





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> lol the writers are seriously messing up Petramos. Y'all, Petra was a good person before JR and they backtracked her development for the sake of drama
> 
> Anyway here's some light Jetra

Petra had slept maybe 4 hours over the course of three days. She just kept seeing JR's face, that disappointed face that made Petra's stomach hurt, that low tone that made her skin crawl. She messed up, big time, and if she could have gone back she would have told JR sooner. At the time it made sense to not tell JR, it's what she's done since she was in her early twenties. It's what her mother taught her to do. Lie and protect yourself, because no one was going to look out for you. Even as Petra learned better it was still her first instinct. 

But hindsight is a bitch and it seemed so obvious now to tell JR the truth. It just felt like two steps back from who she was becoming. She didn't want to become her mother and even worse, she didn't want her daughters to become like that too. She taught them that lying was wrong and thankfully they were becoming brutally honest people.

It was one of those sleepless nights. She debating turning to the bottle of wine sitting in front of her but she knew that would become her texting JR and probably saying something stupid, so she put it away. She did need to talk to someone, though. Rafael and Jane were going through their own crazy relationship stuff, but they were the only two people who she could talk to. 

Petra: Jane, sorry, I know it's late but

She didn't finish typing, not really sure what to say. After a minute or so she was startled when her phone buzzed. It was Jane.

 

Jane: I was just about to text you when I saw your typing bubble. Why don't you come over to my house? 

Petra smiled gently.

Petra: Okay. I'll be over in about ten minutes.

She made it there in about nine minutes. The only lights on were in the living room. She almost knocked, but just went inside. Jane was sitting on the couch, a wine glass clutched in her hands. Her eyes turned up and she smiled sadly when she saw Petra. She patted the couch. 

“Come sit,” she said in a cracked voice.

Jane had obviously been crying. Her face was red and swollen, her eyes watery. She sniffed loudly and sighed as Petra sat down.

“I'm sorry about JR.”

“Thank you.”

Jane rolled her eyes. “Don't be so formal. Petra, come on, it's me.”

Petra couldn't meet Jane's eye so she looked around. “Where's Rafael?”

Jane took a sip of wine, then pointed at the bottle questioningly; Petra took her head. “We got into a fight. He said that I was trying to get Jason to get fall back in love with me, which I said is ridiculous, I'm just trying to get Michael back. Then Raf said I'm taking Jason to all the places where we fell or love or did other lovey things and I just...” Jane's jaw clenched and her chin quivered for a second. “Anyway, I said he was being paranoid, like he thinks I still love him, Jason, Michael, whoever he is.”

“Do you?”

Jane shook her head a couple times. “Of course I do. I always wi ll, but also, this isn't Michael, it's Jason, who has no memory of me or us.”

“Rafael's always been very insecure,” Petra said. “Of course, I did cheat on him, but...”

Petra didn't really mean it as a joke, but Jane laughed anyway and Petra smiled. Jane was obviously a little drunk but Jane had a pleasant laugh so it was still nice.

“Well, at least it wasn't your fault,” Petra said. “Because I really fucked up.”

Jane bit her lip, obviously looking for the right thing to say. Petra braced herself for some classic Jane judgment, because honestly, she deserved it. 

“Yeah, you did, but... not because of what you did to Anezka. Honestly, I would've done the same if she had threatened Mateo like that.”

“I lied to JR, Jane. She was just trying to help me and I lied to her, for months. I yelled at her. Do you realized how big of a piece of shit that makes me? I don't blame her for breaking up with her; she didn't deserve that.”

Jane took the throw blanket she was wrapped up in and put it around Petra's shoulders. “I can't say you didn't do something stupid, Petra. I won't lie to you. But,” Jane added when Petra shot her a very annoyed look, “I also know you and know why you do some of the things you do. I don't always understand them, but I haven't had the life you've had, nor have I had the mother you had.”

 

“So what do I do?”

“About JR?” Jane then laughed, too loudly, and stifled it because Alba was surely sleeping in the other room. “Sorry. It's just I don't know what the hell to do about my relationship. I wish I could help.”

“I understand,” Petra said. She rubbed her temples, her head starting to hurt. “I love her, but I'm not sure she'll ever really get me. I just wish I was a better person for her.”

There was suddenly a sharp swat against her arm. Her head whipped to look at Jane,who just had smacked her. “Jane, what-”

“You are a good person, Petra! I've seen you, you, grow so much! You were a huge asshole when I met you, but I started seeing the sweet woman you were deep down. Yes, you are sweet, Petra, don't give me that look. You bought me a freakin' house!”

Petra's face flushed with warmth. “Half of a house.”

“Still! And you didn't even tell me! That is very sweet!”

“Jane, you're going to wake your grandmother up.”

“Petra, you're a good person who makes mistakes. Anyone who doesn't think you're a good person doesn't know you.”

Jane's face was turning red as she spoke, getting herself worked up. Petra wondered how much wine she had. Suddenly, she grabbed Petra's upper arms and stared right into her eyes.

“I know you, Petra, I know you're a good person.”

Petra was momentarily speechless. “Uh, well, how do I make JR see that?”

Jane continued staring at Petra for a moment, making Petra feel a little bit self-conscious. Then Jane sort of deflated and leaned back.

“I don't know,” she admitted. “Maybe she'll never see it.”

Petra opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out; how does she respond to something like that?

“But maybe she will,” Jane continued. “If she truly loves you, she'll see it.”

Petra sighed, heavily. “That's what I'm worried about. What if she never sees it?”

“Then you find someone who does,” Jane said in a soft, raspy voice. “C'mere.”

Jane pulled the blanket around both of them. Petra relaxed against Jane. She had a question for Jane that she was worried would ruin the moment, so she waited a minute before asking it.

“What if Rafael never trusts you with Michael-Jason?”

At first, Jane's only indication that she was still awake was a long, deep sigh. “I don't want to talk about Rafael, or Michael-Jason, anymore. I don't want... I just want to sit here, with you.”

Jane tucked her head under Petra's chin and pulled the blanket tight. Even if Petra wanted to leave—which she didn't—Jane wasn't going to let her.

“The idea of loving someone who isn't JR scares me,” Petra said after a moment. “I don't know if I can.”

Jane didn't answer right away and Petra thought that she had fallen asleep. But Jane took Petra's hand and ran her thumb over the top of it. “I'm not saying you should give up on JR. It's just... you can't force someone to see things your way. Believe me, I've tried, on both sides. Give her time.”

“Just like--”

“No, no Rafael and Michael,” Jane stopped her.

“Right. Sorry.”

“And you can love someone else. Maybe not the same way as JR, but you'll still love them. Sometimes it just comes out of nowhere.”

Petra hummed softly. For the first time in three days she felt more relaxed. For a while they sat there while Jane stroked the top of Petra's hand with her thumb, until she wasn't anymore. Jane slumped against Petra, snoring slightly, and Petra shifted a little bit so they were both comfortable. Then, for the first time in three days, she slept. The next morning she woke up with a cramp in her back, her arm asleep from Jane leaning on it, and a confused but curious looking abuela standing in front of them.


End file.
